


Another chance (star wars fanfic)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, star wars the phantom menace
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Randomness, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So I love star wars I've watched all the movies but my favourite one is the first one, I was so sad when Qui-Gon died that I didn't expect it,i wished he was alive longer.So I got an idea, I've read a few time travel fanfics when obi-wan and Anakin got back in time or something but I can't find any where anakin and Obi-Wan has another chance to save Qui-Gon.Summary :  Obi-Wan and Anakin go back in time, with help from the force, to were they first meet on tatooine and try to save Qui-Gon with their memories from their older self's.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome

So I love star wars I've watched all the movies but my favourite one is the first one, I was so sad when Qui-Gon died that I didn't expect it,i wished he was alive longer.

So I got an idea, I've read a few time travel fanfics when obi-wan and Anakin got back in time or something but I can't find any where anakin and Obi-Wan has another chance to save Qui-Gon.

Summary : Obi-Wan and Anakin go back in time, with help from the force, to were they first meet on tatooine and try to save Qui-Gon with their memories from their older self's.


	2. Chapter 1 Im 9 Again!

Hi welcome to chapter 1 hope you like it

This is set in the third movie so Anakin and Obi-Wan are both older 

Third person pov

Anakin and obi-wan both wish desperately to have Master Qui-Gon jinn back in their lives.

They wish everyday, but it's jsut not possible or is it. 

It was a normal day for obi-wan and anakin they didn't have any missions for the day so they were just wandering around the temple. 

Watching the other padawans and jedi masters go about their day, it was a sad day for many as it was the anniversary of Qui-Gon jinns death. 

Obi-Wan and anakin didn't speak much but when they did it was about their old master, obi-wan was taking it hard but didn't let it show. 

Anakin on the other hand did, he never cared if he showed his emotions he's human he's meant to do it. 

Time skip...

It was night, anakin and obi-wan had went to bed with a lot on their minds the main one was 'Qui-Gon'. 

Anakin thought desperately for a way to be able to go back in time and save his master before he died, but couldn't think of anything pass time travel. 

He thought so hard that Force answerd his wish.

Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't feel it but they where slowly going back in time to when they had Qui-Gon at their sides. 

When Anakin awoke the next morning the first thing he realised was, he was shorter and was back in his old bed. 

"what the force!" he yelled quietly, wondering what the hell happened, he slowly turned around and looked at his childhood room.

"im 9 years old again" he whispered then smiled "I can save master Qui-Gon" 

He then jumped out of bed and ran the living room so find his mum. 

The end 

Hi hoped you have liked this sorry for it being short I promise they will get longer! 

Bye! 

Updated 22nd November 2020

Published 1st January 2021

Word count : 350


	3. Chapter I'm a Padawan Again

Hi so it's been ages since I updated this so sorry, but I've literally just sent the last three days watching all the star wars movies so here we are

Start of recap...

When Anakin awoke the next morning the first thing he realised was, he was shorter and was back in his old bed. 

"what the force!" he yelled quietly, wondering what the hell happened, he slowly turned around and looked at his childhood room.

"im 9 years old again" he whispered then smiled "I can save master Qui-Gon" 

He then jumped out of bed and ran the living room so find his mum. 

End of recap... 

Third person pov... 

(With Obi-Wan) 

"Padawan are you okay?" 

"Padawan" 

A desperate voice was yelling at the unconscious form of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his head felt fuzzy but he recognised the voice. 

It had been years since he last heard it but it sounded just like Qui-Gon Jinns voice, it was Obi-Wans old masters voice. 

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, he was confused where was he why is his Master here Qui-Gon is dead he thought sadly staring into his masters eyes. 

"Master, what-what happend" asked Obi-Wan he remembers this happening but he doesn't understand why. 

"you threw yourself in front of a droids blaster Padawan, do you not remember" asked Qui-Gon worried for his Padawan. 

Qui-Gon then helped his Young Padawan up from the ground, Obi-Wans knees buckled as he tried to stand he Began to panic. 

"m-master! I can't feel anything" he exclaimed scared and confused, Qui-Gon kept calm but on the inside he was worried about his Padawan. 

"it's oaky Padawan just lean on me, you were unconscious for a while from that hit are you hurt anywhere" asked Qui-Gon 

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly as his master carried him on his back. 

"no master nothing hurts well I have a small twinge in my head but it's fine" he said 

Qui-Gon then began following Jar Jar who walked ahead of them

"I remember this being alot easier" he huffed out, Obi-Wan snickered from his masters back. 

"maybe old age is catching up to you master" he laughed, in response Qui-Gon used the force to pull Obi-Wans Padawan braid lightly. 

"be quiet my insolent Padawan" said Qui-Gon but Obi-Wan knew his master was secretly smiling amused at his Padawans attics. 

They continued walking until Jar Jar stopped, Qui-Gon let his Padawan down, Obi-Wan had almost got the feeling back in his limbs. 

"are you okay now Padawan" he askes Obi-Wan "yes I am now Master" smiled Obi-Wan 

Qui-Gon , Obi-Wan and Jar Jar run into a murky lake and stop as Jar Jar tries to catch his breath. The Transports are heard in the distance.

"How much farther?" asked Qui-Gon to Jar Jar 

"Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?" say Jar Jar

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan pull out small capsule from their utility belts that turn into breathing masks.

"(cont'd) ... and my warning yous. Gungans no liken outsiders, so don't expicin wern welcome" says Jar Jar before jumping

"Don't worry, this has not been our day for warm welcomes" said Obi-Wan slightly leaning on his master. 

Jar Jar jumps, yells out, does a double somersault with a twist, and dives into the water.

Breath masks on, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wade in after him. Before they continue, Jar Jar surfaces.

"Ahh... yousa follow me now, okeyday?" he says 

The end 

Finally updated chapter 2 so sorry again ive been so busy lately ,this chapter is long than the first one

Word count : 620


End file.
